


Remember

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sirius's very own mouldy flat in Islington, under the influence of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



Remus is still sixteen, and Sirius is one day over seventeen and tenant of his very own mouldy flat in Islington. They are high on something Sirius bought or stole or conned off a Muggle hanging around behind the theatres at well after the close of the shows.

"I always kind of fancied you at school," Sirius says, interested in committing all the forms of social and ritual suicide now that he's legally, as well as nominally, free of his parents.

"No, you didn't," Remus says. His words slur together so even he can't understand them, so he pushes Sirius away.

But, well, Sirius doesn't want to be pushed away, and Remus doesn't want to try particularly forcibly, so they end up kind of mushed together in a tangle of limbs. Then Sirius turns his head to stick his tongue into Remus's mouth and Remus lets him.

It's not very romantic. But it's hot and wet and leads to other, more interesting sorts of ways to push against each other. And in the morning, neither of them pretends they don't remember.


End file.
